1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a portable computer standing support structure and more particularly, toward a tablet PC standing support structure for enabling a tablet PC to be positioned on a base member in an inclined position.
2. Description of Related Art
A tablet PC or similar portable computer may be used with a base member having a keyboard. The user may use the touching pen of the portable computer to operate the portable computer, or the keyboard of the base member for data input. Therefore, the tablet PC and the base member form a dual-usage portable computer.
FIG. 1 is a perspective side view showing a tablet PC supported on a base member according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the tablet PC 91 has the bottom edge stopped against a stop flange 922 at the base member 92 and the back side supported on a support arm 923 of the base member 92. The base member 92 has a keyboard 921 on the top face for data input.
However, because the tablet PC 91 is supported on the base member 92 in an inclined position of high steepness, it is inconvenient to operate the tablet PC 91 with a touching pen 93. Frequently using a touching pen 93 to operate the tablet PC 91 may cause injury to the user's wrist and elbow.